prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!-- BlueDevil Talk 16:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks dude, I'll definitely stick around here a bit once I get around to finishing my business in certain other wikis I'm a part of. Don't like being involved with too much at one time, you know. --AuronKaizer 05:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thoughts on Mr. Kennedy/Gimmick history It looks good, but it should include history from his wrestling prior to WWE. From what I know, he worked some before joining WWE. He also worked for their OVW training fed, I'm not sure what gimmick he had there either. RobJ1981 07:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm doing some research right now. I think the name-repeat gimmick sort of originated in OVW...and he had this other gimmick called "Two Rivers Jack" before OVW...I'm gonna see what I can dig up. Thanks for the tip bro. --AuronKaizer 07:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Jeff Hardy I’m guessing your talking bout the fact that I removed the whole World Wrestling Entertainment crap when the original link linked back to the same place in the first place. Also unlike what the WWE want you to think from what I can see only in WWE are the old WCW titles and any WCW titles used on WWF/E TV related, same goes with the ECW titles, technically their unrelated since when both original companies folded their titles folded with them, that is why things like the NWA, WCW & WWE United States championship are separate because technically they were, the WWE US title dates back to the WCW title used on WWF TV however this is in no way connected to the original WCW United States Heavyweight championship of WCW, the same goes with every title WWE “bought” in to their promotion when they buy out a title the title ceases to be of the original owner hence it’s a new title. that’s how I see it and I from the convocations I had with the admin he thought it was a good idea, only people force fed the WWE bullshit believe their all connected.--TheWho87 23:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, that may be the case, but WWE still owned WCW and de facto, the titles at the time and as such it was their choice whether or not to keep the original title history for the WCW Tag Team Championship when they used it for the Invasion angle, as well as adding the title reigns in the WWF to the original title history. So basically, officially it's the same title. I'm not saying I disagree with the way you did it, but technically, they are the same title and share the same title history. :Also, in pretty much any Wiki it's common sense to link directly to the article; for instance, instead of adding a link to WWF, which is a redirect page that leads to the World Wresling Entertainment article why not just link directly to the article to prevent that from happening? It's got bunches of benefits. Database problems, double redirects and all that. --AuronKaizer 23:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::They are not the same, in looks yes but in history no, there is no way that the current World Heavyweight title is connected to the WCW title in any way besides appearance, the same with the United States and Cruiserweight, that is one thing I tried to do here that I thought was stupid on Wiki which was properly separate all the titles which people clump together cause WWF bought them so they can do what they like with them, does that mean that any NWA United States champion is automatically a former WWE United States champion even though WWE do not own the right to the NWA belt although they do have for the title which it went into the WCW US title, this is something I’m sticking buy, there is no way that anyone buying out a title gives them right to meddle with the history prior to their ownership of the belt what ever WWE or Vince McMahon want people to think, it’s the same kind of thing regarding how many times Jericho has been IC champ since for one reign he didn’t lose the belt just co owned, its something where different people have different views on and I personally feel that these titles should be separate and the last time I spoke with an admin on this situation he was n agreeance with me. :::On the links, I see the point, I just don’t see the point in changing them when their already linking to the same place already, and it tends to be easy for minor things such as promotions for theme music and such, the only time it needs to be there is for ECW since Vinnie Mac likes to whore out every over idea for every penny he can, so the only real time I feel that’s needed is if 2 promotions share the same acronym.--TheWho87 00:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, not even the WWE site claims that the World Heavyweight Championship is even related to the WCW World Championship, but that's another matter. So, it's due to the revisionist hell known as Wikipedia (and WWE's affinity for retconning and twisting and turning around wrestling history to their own liking) that the WCW Tag Team Championship and the WCW Tag Team Championship used in WWF share the same article on WP? Okay, gotcha. I kinda prefer the system here, looking at it that way. The WCW Tag Team Championship link on Jeff's page didn't really lead anywhere so I thought I'd at least do something and I'd never think about that. Thanks for the heads-up and I'll remember it. :As for the redirects, I personally think it's beneficial for the Wiki to link directly to the articles. You don't even have to do any work here, I'd be happy to do it myself. But whatever you say, man. Thanks. --AuronKaizer 00:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::On the main wikipedia their connected I think, but from my view I was always of the impression that a promotion goes down with its titles so all WCW titles officially ended when WCW folded and the same with ECW and other promotions (kinda like the AWA There are 2 titles for these the originals and the recently revived versions of them which are not connected), its just a view I think that makes us stand out more, also I did make the page for it (one thing I kept forgetting to do), also on the links feel free I wont stop you but for my own personal convienence when I get back to my big bulk page making (I tend to put together 6-14 pages in one go) I tend to take the easiest route hence that way. BTW just wondering are you just like most over guys here a WWE writers wet dream (in short a guy who totally marks out for WWF/E) or are you more open to more entertaining wrestling.--TheWho87 00:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I agree with what you said, dude. And I basically watch what wrestling I can. I watch ROH and TNA on the side but I mainly watch mostly old WWF (1997-2002) and watch all Raw, SD and ECW as much as I can. They all have their drawbacks and high points. But I think WWE delivers the most consistent, if not always entertaining programming, at least for my personal taste. But like I said, most of the stuff I watch is past shows. I'm a fan of the business of wrestling, not limited to any promotion. --AuronKaizer 01:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with TheWho: the WCW and ECW titles used by WWE aren't part of the original title histories. They are WWE owned belts, since the other two went out/WWE bought them. RobJ1981 05:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Forum discussion on formatting I've created Forum:Article format ideas, as a place for people to discuss how articles should be setup. If you have any suggestions or thoughts about the matter, post them there. RobJ1981 07:58, 4 December 2008 (UTC)